


Temptation Heat

by MiniNephthys



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Dark, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonaka returns home.  Shinya greets her.  Everything is fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Temptation Heat

“I’m home, Shinya,” Yonaka says, standing just inside the entrance to her home. Everything is as she left it this morning, except...

“Welcome back, Yonaka,” says Shinya.

The tension that had kept Yonaka going all through Mogeko Castle leaves her body all in one rush. She slumps against the door, exhausted.

“Are you alright?” Shinya asks, and Yonaka almost wants to laugh at the absurdity of the question. “You should lie down.”

“Yes, Brother.” Yonaka pushes herself off the door and starts up the stairs. Halfway up she stumbles, and Shinya catches her.

“You’re too big for me to carry now,” he says, smiling. He supports her instead as they walk to her room.

Yonaka lies down on her bed while Shinya sits down on the only chair in the room, next to the table where she set down her knife. She shuts her eyes for a moment, sees blood and fire, and opens them again.

“You haven’t decorated much,” he says. “It’s just as I remember it.”

“Things haven’t changed much,” she says.

“That’s not true. You’ve grown into a beautiful woman.”

She feels her cheeks heat up. “Thank you… Won’t you sit with me, Brother?” With him gone so long, even this distance is too much.

He obliges her, coming to sit at the foot of her bed. “Is this what you mean?”

“Closer.” She sits up and swings her legs off the bed to make room. “Please.”

Shinya slides closer to her on the bed, leaving a few inches between them. “Is this close enough?”

She almost answers ‘no’. He must see it on the tip of her tongue, because he leans closer and covers it with his mouth before she can say it.

Yonaka does not know how to kiss, at least not well. She follows her brother’s guidance in this, like in everything. His mouth moves against hers and she mimics his actions. When his tongue slides against her lips, she doesn’t hesitate to let him in.

He holds her by the back of the head as their kiss deepens; she clings to his shoulders as desperation fills her. A heated kiss is good, but after so long, and after being stuck in that place… she can’t be content with just that.

He seems to read her mind again, or at least notice the way her fingers dig into his shoulders and her thighs rub together on the bed. He pulls away an inch, so that she can still feel his breath when he says, “Yonaka. What do you want?”

She doesn’t hesitate to answer. “You.”

A smile graces his face. “I’m glad. While I was away, you were all I thought about.” He kisses the top of her head. “I’ve wanted this for a long, long time. I want to make you mine.”

“I’ve always been yours,” she says, because it’s true. Only his, and no one else’s.

He chuckles at that, slipping off the bow of her uniform and unbuttoning her jacket. Maybe he was doing that earlier, and she only just noticed when they hit the bed. “It’s not enough.”

She kisses him again, and when he gets her shirt off she undoes her bra so he doesn’t have to struggle with it. She takes his hands and places them on the swell of her breasts, because they are only for him to see and touch. No one else can draw out the soft moans he does when he rubs circles around her nipples, when he sucks at her neck and leaves red marks in his wake. She hasn’t thought about whether she’ll hide them. She isn’t thinking about anything but this.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says. “You’re perfect.”

“Brother,” she says, “I want to touch you.” He nods and unbuttons his pants for her, then after she lightly palms him through his underwear, pulls down his briefs.

She’s never seen one of those in person before. If it didn’t belong to Shinya, she could go a long time before seeing one. Because it’s Shinya’s, she smiles a bit nervously and wraps her hand around the head.

“Wetter,” he says. “It’ll hurt, otherwise.”

She pulls her hand back at once, and after a moment, spits into her hand. It’s hardly elegant, but when she gives him a stroke his breath hitches, and that encourages her to keep going. She builds up a steady rhythm, taking note of what parts make him gasp or softly groan.

She recognizes the look in his dark eyes as he watches her as lust: she’s seen enough of it lately. From anyone else it inspires fear in her, but from him, it makes her wet enough that she has to reach under her skirt just to deal with it.

He catches her arm before she can do more than rub once or twice. “Let me.” His fingers replace hers, and even that makes the sparks they send through her so much more intense.

Her rhythm stutters, before she gives up entirely. “Please,” she asks, an intense blush on her face, “make me yours?”

He kisses her lips lightly, gently. “Of course.”

Shinya pulls off her underwear for her, but takes nothing else off. She doesn’t think of him staining her skirt or leggings when he spreads her legs on either side of him and lines up with her. When he starts to push inside her, she tenses up, then makes herself relax. It’s brother. She trusts him, and more than that, she wants him.

He still feels huge inside her, but he’s slow at first, letting her adjust to him. Only when she gives him a shaky nod and “please,” does he start to move in shallow thrusts. The discomfort gradually disappears, replaced by something closer to pleasure.

“Yonaka,” he says. His voice is strained, probably with the exertion of staying slow. “You feel amazing.”

“Don’t,” she says, cutting off with a moan as he moves deeper, “don’t hold back.” She tightens her legs around him, pushing him further in and drawing out a louder groan. “I... I want all of you.”

He smiles, lopsided, before thrusting deeply into her. Yonaka moans, moans a second time when he does it again. He keeps up this faster pace and she clings tightly to him, gasping and mumbling between moans, “yes yes, I love you, Brother,” rocking her hips back against him to meet his thrusts.

All her tiredness has been forgotten. There is only right now, being together with Shinya and making the both of them happy.

He slips a hand underneath her skirt and rubs her clit, and she cries out without thought to anyone else in the house. She’s the first one to finish, clenching tight around him as she sobs his name, and he spills inside her shortly after that and collapses on top of her.

For a few moments, everything is quiet. Yonaka knows she should reflect on what she’s done, but all she says when she breaks the silence is, “We should clean up.”

They have sex another time in the shower. The tile is hard on Yonaka’s knees but the faces Shinya makes when she swallows around him are more than worth it. He returns the favor and kisses her afterward, even though Yonaka declares that he is gross.

She finds excuses to avoid the living room for as long as it takes for Shinya to clean it up. Shinya tells her that their parents had an emergency business trip, both of them, and Yonaka nods as though that makes perfect sense.

Only once the smell is gone does Shinya tell her that their parents died in an accident while they were away. Again, Yonaka nods like she doesn’t know this is a lie.

She thinks Shinya knows she isn’t fooled. Shinya is the smartest person she knows. But she doesn’t know what would happen if she broke this illusion, so she doesn’t ask.

Out of respect for her parents, she doesn’t sleep with their killer for an entire day after that.


	2. Unchain Me, Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinya's thoughts, afterwards.

At first, Shinya had planned to kill her, along with their parents. But as he stared down at what remained of the corpses he recalled the scent of Yonaka’s hair and realized: he could have her now. He could have her in exactly the way he always wanted, ever since he was old enough to know how a man loves a woman. No one would stop him.

Particularly not Yonaka.

She adores him, and he knows that means she’ll do whatever he says. After all, she let him get away with killing their parents. Oh, she pretends she doesn’t know, but he can tell by the way her eyes dart around the living room now and again, looking for specks of gore. It’s just as well, because if she ever came out with it he supposes he’d have to kill her. This is better.

They have sex. They have a lot of sex: against the wall (Yonaka struggling to support herself until she gives in and wraps her legs around his waist, trusting totally that he won’t drop her), in the shower (Yonaka moaning around him when he clenches his fingers in her hair, her mouth so present that the water running down his body is hardly noticeable in comparison), in their parents’ bedroom (Yonaka hesitant at first and by the end riding him hard, calling out his name and thinking of no one, needing no one but her beloved brother)...

They have sex, enough to try and make up for all the years when they couldn’t, when their longing looks were only looks and they both tried to lie to themselves about their feelings. If he could have pinned her down and claimed her then, without consequences, perhaps by now they would have calmed down.

Still, there are other things to do besides sex. Life goes on, for everyone.

She won’t go on trains any longer unless he’s there with her, even the most familiar routes, and she never lets go of his hand until they’ve arrived. He indulges her, like a good brother should. When he can’t come with her, she takes buses instead.

She still goes to school. Shinya would like to, to keep an eye on her, but food has to be paid for and money has to come from somewhere. Instead he searches for a job that doesn’t involve a degree or working with anyone until he finds something. It’s bare minimum pay, but that’s all it has to be: that’s easier than starvation or snapping at a coworker and having to clean up another mess.

He likes killing people, but he’s not going to be stupid about it.

School and work are necessary evils that keep them away from each other for part of the day. Even that is barely tolerable, so the moment they’re both home they rarely stray more than a room apart. If they go out, they go out together.

He prefers not to go out. There are too many people there, when Yonaka needs only him. It’s not that he thinks she would ever be unfaithful, but there are too many distractions.

She seems to understand that, too, because she takes her shower just after returning to the house. She’s a smart girl. When he doesn’t join her, he takes his after hers, and waits.

“Brother,” she says, sitting on his bed across from him. She’s wearing a nightgown. “I love you.”

He smiles. He always does. “I love you, too. How long have you loved me?”

“Since I was born,” she answers, without a moment of thought.

Not quite the answer he wanted. “How long have you wanted me?”

This she mulls over a bit. “I think I was… fourteen.”

“Late bloomer?” he asks, eyebrows raised.

She turns a light pink. He suspects she’d get mad at anyone else asking that question. “Probably, I don’t know. I-I hadn’t been... touching myself very long, at least not while thinking about sex. I didn’t really know any boys back then, so I...”

“...thought about me?” he asks. She blushes deeper red and nods. “Did I make you feel good?”

“Amazing,” she says, and then, apparently eager to get off the embarrassing subject of herself, “What about you?”

“I think you were fourteen,” says Shinya. “I heard you call my name once in your room-” She hides her face in her hands, and he can’t help but grin. “You were so cute, touching yourself and saying my name. I wanted to open the door all the way and help you.”

“You didn’t,” she says, muffled.

“No.” He’d been too scared of consequences back then. Not like now. “I went back to my room and thought about what I’d do to you if I had, instead.”

“Did I make you feel good?” she asks, lifting her head a little. He nods. “Can you... show me what you thought about?”

“I don’t remember, exactly,” he says, with a small chuckle. “But it started like this.”

He kisses her lips, once for every time he’s thought of her since they were young and trapped by their parents and society. They’re free now.

She is soft, pure, lovely, and absolutely, completely his. She makes the most beautiful sounds when he leaves marks on her throat, and he knows later she’ll only barely try to hide them.

And he is hers, just as much. If anyone else should try to get between them, there would be an ‘accident’, and he knows Yonaka would understand.

This is as close as they can get to a world of only the two of them. If there were some place they could go and never see another human being again, he would carry her in his arms and take her there in an instant.

But for now, this will be enough.


End file.
